steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Damage Some calculations in this section might be incorrect! This section will be updated with (probably) correct calculations in the near future. Damage range calculation Base Damage (Lowest Damage on a Weapon + Highest Damage on a Weapon) / 2 Damage range of a normal hit (Base Damage + Bonus Damage * Weapon Bonus Damage%) * (70%-130%) Damage range of a critical hit ((Base Damage + Bonus Damage * Weapon Bonus Damage%) * (70%-130%)) * (100% + Bonus Critical Damage%) Example: Damage of a weapon 100-200 Bonus damage: 200 Bonus critical damage: 50% Base damage: (100 + 200) / 2 = 150 Normal hit: (150 + 200 * 100%) * (70%-130%) = 350 * (0.7-1.3) = 245-455 damage Critical hit: (245-455) * (100% + 50%) = (245-455) * 1.5 = 367-683 damage Average Damage calculation Average Damage Average damage is harder to calculate, as you need to know the probability of a critical hit. ((Base Damage + Bonus Damage * Weapon Bonus Damage%) * (100% + Bonus Critical Damage%) * Critical Damage Chance%) + ((Base Damage + Bonus Damage * Weapon Bonus Damage%) * (100% - Critical Damage Chance%)) Example: Damage of a weapon 100-200 Bonus damage: 200 Bonus critical damage: 50% Critical Chance = 10% Base damage: (100 + 200) / 2 = 150 Average damage: ((150 + 200 * 100%) * (100% + 50%) * 10%) + ((150 + 200 * 100%) * (100% - 10%)) = = (350 * 150% * 10%) + (350 * 90%) = = 52,5 + 315 = = 367,5 damage Average Damage per Mana usage Average Damage / Mana usage Average Damage per Second Average Damage / (Weapon Cooldown * (100% - Cooldown Reduction%)) Mana Regeneration It is simply Mana Regeneration from Armor + Mana Regeneration from Weapon When player is constantly using Mana potions, it works similarly to Bonus Mana Regeneration. Mana can be replaced with energy for physical fighters. This is the calculations for Mana Potion Regeneration. Potion Restored Mana/Mana Potion Cooldown Note: If the player doesn't instantly switch weapon after activating a potion, the calculations for Mana Potion Regeneration is: Potion Restored Mana/Potion Cooldown A players "Mana Regeneration" is: Mana Regen from Armor + Mana Regen from Weapon + Mana Potion Regen Note, if the player doesn't use potions, "Mana Potion Regen can be deleted" Average Continuous Damage per Second Average Damage per Mana usage * Mana Regeneration Average Burst Time Burst Time using a single weapon All calculations are made with the assumption that the player has instant switching time between Mana potions and weapons. If a player casts a weapon with low Mana Regeneration and instanly switches to a weapon with higher Mana Regeneration, it would be as if the player was always holding the weapon with the higher Mana Regeneration. Mana regeneration - (Mana of weapon used / Weapon Cooldown) = Mana Gained or Lost per Second If Mana gained is above or equal to 0 per second then the player can use that weapon indefinitely. If Mana is lost then the player cannot burst that weapon indefinitely. Total Mana pool / Mana Lost per Second = Average Burst Time in seconds Note: In the calculation above, change the negative value of "Mana lost per Second" to be positive. Burst Time using multiple Weapons Mana Regeneration-Mana Usage per second for multiple weapons=Mana gained or lost per second How to calculate the the Mana usage per second for multiple weapons: (Weapon1 Mana Usage+Weapon2 Mana Usage+Weapon3 Mana Usage…)/How long to repeat cycle Note, the "How long to repeat cycle" is the time intervals the shots fired from a weapon in the cycle, it is often just the cooldown of the first weapon. Then you can take the mana Lost or Gained per second to calculate the time for how long you can burst multiple weapons. Critical Chance Critical chance from armor and weapons aren't added together but rather they are part of an equation Crit chance = 1 - (1-Crit from item1) * (1-Crit from item2) * (1-Crit from item3) ... etc ... * (1 - 0.01) Threat Threat is an invisible statistic that only works when multiple players are involved in a fight. To put it simply, the player with the highest Threat gets prioritized to be attacked by Enemies. Threat is generated by dealing damage and healing. Tank players use it to get aggro of the Enemies on themselves. It can be increased by holding weapons with Bonus Threat (it works only when the Item with Bonus Threat is currently selected in the quickbar). Enemies atttack the person who first got in their aggro range. The aggro gets passed to another player if they generate more Threat (by dealing more damage and / or healing). Weapon without Threat Base damage 100-200 -> 150 average damage Average Threat generation per hit: 150 Weapon with Threat Base damage 80-160 -> 120 average damage Threat bonus +150% Average Threat generation per hit: 120 + 120 * 150% = 120 + 180 = 300 Need, Greed, Pass It's a drop system that works only when multiple players are in a group. After an Enemy is defeated and it drops an Item, every player in the group gets the same loot window with the dropped Item, a timer, two buttons labeled "Need" and "Greed" and one in the top right, next to the timer- a crossed out red square which works as a Pass. This appears only for items of quality or higher. Players need to be in the area where the Item was dropped in order to have access to the loot. From the moment the Item was dropped, all players in the group have 90 seconds to make a choice before the timer runs out. If all players in the group press Need, the Item goes to a randomly chosen player. If all players in the group press Greed, the Item goes to a randomly chosen player. If some players press Need, and others press Greed or Pass, the Item goes to a randomly chosen player who picked Need. If some players press Greed, others press Pass, and no one presses Need, the Item goes to a randomly chosen player, who picked Greed. If all players in the group press Pass, the Item drops on the ground near a randomly chosen player. Not pressing any of those buttons after the timer runs out, counts as pressing Pass. The messages in group chat saying number) or number) means how much someone has rolled out of 100 (N-need G-greed). The person who rolled the highest N number, gets the Item. P means the player passed the Item. If multiple people who pressed Need roll the same highest number, then another invisible drafts take place until a winner is decided. This also happens when multiple who pressed Greed roll the same highest number in the group, only if no one pressed Need. Tl;dr Need - I want the item. Greed - I don't need the Item. Pass - I don't want the Item. Soulbinding and Item Rarity If you use an Item that Binds on use, the Item will become Soulbound. If you pick up an Item that Binds on pickup, the Item will become Soulbound. Soulbound Items can't be traded with other players. Inventory Equipment This is a part of inventory where you can equip yourself with an armor. It is divided into 6 categories. To equip something you have to drag and drop an Item into correct slot or to click on the Item once and choose Equip. Item moved to an Equipment slot no longer takes your Backpacks space. The slot with a Trashcan icon is used to get rid of items from your Inventory. To Trash something you have to drag and drop an Item into the correct slot or to click on the Item once and choose Trash. This operation is permanent and you can not get back the Items you've trashed. The Equipment also contains access to Player and Professions Menu and also shows your current status of Gems, Gold and account. Quickbar This is a part of Inventory where you can use Items categorized as Tools and Consumables. To use an Item, select the slot that contains it and press a Tile on which you want to use it. Items moved to Quickbar slots also no longer take your Backpacks space. Backpacks This is a part of Inventory where you can store Items. The base amount of free slots is 20. It can be increased by using consumable Backpack Items, which are obtained from quests, bought using Gems or traded from other players. Parties As an MMORPG, Stein allows you to play with other people and form parties. If you want to form a party, select the "Create Party"-button which is located just below your health/energy/mana bar, fill in the name of the player that you want to form a party with and select create. The create party button will be replaced with the two new buttons "Invite Member" and "Leave Party". Both buttons are rather self explanatory; the process of inviting a new member into the party does not differ much from creating a new party. Alternatively to using the "Invite Member"-Button to invite a new player to the party, you can also just click on their name in the chat window and select the correct dialog choice. Once the invited player accepts the invite and joins the party, their HP bar will appear underneath yours. A party can have a maximum of five players. Being in a party brings certain benefits, such as shared EXP, the ability to enter dungeons in groups or access to the Need or Greed system, which determines the distributions of monster drops. Points Bank Hotkeys You can keybind them in the Options menu * 1 - Quickbar slot #1 * 2 - Quickbar slot #2 * 3 - Quickbar slot #3 * 4 - Quickbar slot #4 * 5 - Quickbar slot #5 * 6 - Quickbar slot #6 * 7 - Quickbar slot #7 * 8 - Quickbar slot #8 * 9 - Quickbar slot #9 * 0 - Quickbar slot #10 * Esc - Closes all open windows * I - Inventory * L - Quest Log * M - World Map * O - Options * H - Player Hub * P - Player Stats * K - Professions * Enter - Open Chat * R- Reply Whisper * Tab - Switch between chats (While chat is open) * Clicking on a players name in their zone chat message opens following options: Report, Invite to Party, Whisper to, Add as Friend Commands * /help - Shows available Commands. * /z or /zone- Changes to zone chat. * /p or /party - Changes to party chat. * /w or /whisper - Whisper to a player. * /played - Show your total playing time on your account. * /invite - Invite player to a party. * /leave - Leave party. * /ping - Show your current latency. * /roll or /roll or /roll - Roll a random number. Category:Browse